


Purple Pride

by misura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Fire & Blood - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Fade to Black, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The one where Racallio is secretly a tentacle monster.





	Purple Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

"You - "

Seeing Alyn Oakenfist surprised was a rare pleasure. Racallio grinned. "A sea witch owed me a favor. Come into the water, darling, do. I'm still me."

Alyn muttered something that sounded a bit like, "That's what worries me," but he did strip and slide into the water, so Racallio let it go, savoring the moment too much to want to ruin it.

He could tell Alyn was nervous. Even better: nervous and trying to hide it. And aroused, of course; this wouldn't be even half as much fun if Alyn hadn't been that, too.

Racallio didn't yet know whether Alyn was aroused in spite of Racallio's extra body parts or because of them, but he intended to find out. Soon. If Alyn preferred his love-making in a comfortable bed and with Racallio having a cock - well, he would be neither the first nor the last with that preference.

"Are you sure it was a favor rather than a curse?" Alyn asked.

"You don't like my new look?" Racallio reached out one of his tentacles to stroke Alyn's chest. It had taken a bit of practice to get the hang of having eight legs, more or less, but he'd managed it in the end. _One to wrap around your lovely cock, and one to work you open, and one to fill you up, and one to put into that pretty mouth of yours to suck on._

Knowing Alyn, his first instinct would be to bite down, rather than anything more gentle. Lucky for Racallio, his tentacles seemed fairly pain-resistant. Sensitive to a number of other sensations, but fairly pain-resistant.

_One to make sure you don't drown by accident, and three I don't know what to do with yet, though I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out in time._

Alyn flushed, the expression on his face almost guilty. "The color is a bit - they're very purple."

"I like purple." Lesser men might settle for any color of tentacles; Racallio had known from the beginning that his would have to be purple, to match his hair and beard. "Touch them," he invited.

Alyn reached out - not hesitant, but more like a man with something to prove. Racallio bit down on a moan as Alyn grabbed two of his tentacles.

In theory, Racallio supposed they were more like extra legs than extra cocks, but ... right now they _felt_ like eight cocks, two of which Alyn was stroking, more or less in time with the one Racallio was still rubbing against his chest.

Unlike cocks, tentacles did not get hard. They did get a bit bigger when one was enjoying oneself, as Racallio was right now.

"This feels fucking weird," Alyn said, his tone a bit pointed.

Fair enough, Racallio supposed. Only a selfish lover got so lost in their own pleasure that they forgot about their partner's, and Racallio prided himself on being an excellent lover.

"You think this is weird, just wait until I've got one of them shoved up your ass," he said, reaching out with one of his not yet affected tentacles to tease at Alyn's hole.

Alyn breathed in sharply. "That ... would feel really fucking weird. Yes."

_Trust me, sweetheart. You haven't seen weird until I've put a couple of baby-krakens in your belly._ Not that Racallio intended to do anything of the sort right now. First times were meant to be slow and sweet, a sort of getting-to-know-you-all-over-again.

"Really good, too," Racallio promised. A darker part of him wanted to just stop talking and take Alyn in all the new ways that had become available to him already. The witch had warned him about that.

A kraken was not a gentle creature. Racallio, however, was the gentlest of men, the most considerate of lovers, the fiercest of fighters. He made a quite skilled cook, too, in addition to being brilliant, clever, charming, funny, attractive, and humble.

"Prove it," Alyn said. He still sounded nervous, but also annoyed. Impatient. Defiant.

"Darling." Racallio felt a rush of love, as he had the first time he'd met Alyn and Alyn had looked at him and said, _"I don't fucking like you, I don't fucking want to be here, but I fucking need a promise of safe passage through your waters, so what's it going to cost me?"_.

(Racallio had almost come right there and then, just from the look in Alyn's eyes. He'd managed to restrain himself, though, reasoning that good things came to men with the patience to wait for them.)

(As always, he'd been proven right.)

Alyn swam a bit closer, well within the reach of Racallio's tentacles. "Prove it," he repeated, kissing Racallio before he could get out a reply.

Then again, what was there to say, when actions would speak much more loudly?


End file.
